Уильямс, Робби
, Стаффордшир, Англия, Великобритания |Страна = |Профессии = |Певческий голос = тенор |Годы = 1990 — наст. время |Жанры = поп-музыка поп-рок софт-рок танцевальная музыка бритпоп (раннее сольное творчество) |Коллективы = Take That |Лейблы = Chrysalis, Virgin, EMI |Сайт = www.robbiewilliams.com }} Ро́берт Пи́тер (Ро́бби) Уи́льямс (англ. Robert Peter «Robbie» Williams; род. 13 февраля 1974, Сток-он-Трент, Англия, Великобритания) — британский певец, автор песен и актёр. По результатам опросов считается самым популярным британским певцом, исполняющим песни в таких жанрах, как поп, поп-рок, софт-рок. За характерный тембр голоса и манеру исполнения. Элтон Джон назвал Уильямса «Фрэнком Синатрой XXI века». Несмотря на неудачные продажи дисков в США, мировые продажи альбомов превышают 59 миллионов, а синглов продано уже более 18 миллионов. В одной только Великобритании продано около 16,2 млн дисков. Эти данные поднимают уровень мировых продаж дисков Робби Уильямса выше планки в 80 миллионов. За плечами Робби 10 альбомов и компиляций номер один, 10 синглов номер один в Великобритании (сольно и в сотрудничестве с др. исполнителями) и множество наград. Также Робби Уильямс считается самым продаваемым иностранным исполнителем в Латинской Америке. На 2016 год состояние Уильямса насчитывает 200 млн долларовRobbie Williams Net Worth. Биография 1974—1989: Детство и юность Роберт родился 13 февраля 1974 года в городе Сток-он-Трент в семье Питера и Джанет Терезы Уильямс. Его мать и отец стендап-комик Питер «Parp» Конвей развелись, когда сыну исполнилось три года. Робби и его сестра Салли росли с матерью. Певец учился сначала в начальной школе Mill Hill Primary School, а потом в старшей St. Margaret Ward High School и часто участвовал в школьных постановках. После окончания школы мама певца принесла домой объявление, в котором говорилось, что по всей Англии идёт набор в мальчиковую группу. 1990—1995: Take That Менеджер группы Take That Найджел Мартин-Смит планировал раскрутить группу по примеру New Kids on the Block. Сначала группа давала концерты в клубах и школах, где исполняла каверы на известные поп-песни. Успели они выпустить и свой первый клип на сингл с дебютного альбома Take That And Party — «Do What You Like», где музыканты предстали полуголыми. Клип не стал популярным, да и вообще такой подход на раннем этапе, казалось, был выбран неверно — это негативно сказывалось на продажах их первых синглов и у молодых артистов была не лучшая репутация в тот момент, что можно списать на безусловную ошибку менеджера. Через два года группа подписала контракт со звукозаписывающей компанией BMG. C подписанием контракта дела группы пошли вверх и синглы «A Million Love Songs» и «I Found Heaven» попали в Top 20. Но наибольшего успеха добилась песня «Could It Be Magic». Сам альбом Take That And Party попал на второе место самых продаваемых пластинок в Великобритании на тот момент. Второй альбом группы Everything Changes продержался несколько недель на вершине хит-парадов и стал одним из самых продаваемых альбомов на территории Англии. А синглы «Pray», «Relight My Fire», «Everything Changes» и «Babe» стали хитами. Альбом сыграл огромную роль в становлении коллектива, как одного из самых знаменитых в мире. После продолжительного Тура в поддержку прошлого альбома группа объявила о записи третьего лонгплея. Главным хитом с альбома стал сингл «Back For Good», особенно в Соединённых Штатах, из-за чего стал возможен релиз альбома и в этой стране. Но именно в эру этого альбома начались конфликты внутри группы. И именно Робби стал их зачинщиком. Ему не нравилась роль «хорошего мальчика», а также ему было необходимо выделиться из группы, что не нравилось менеджменту и фронтмену группы Гэри Барлоу. Уильямс принял решение уйти из группы. Отыграв концертный тур, Take That было тяжело работать дальше вчетвером, поэтому команда распалась весной 1996 года. Они выпустили сборник лучших песен, куда также вошла новая и последняя песня «How Deep Is Your Love». Сразу после этого известия Великобританию захлестнула волна подростковой истерии, которая позволила солистам Гэри Барлоу и Марку Оуэну выпустить пару довольно успешных сольных хитов. Но достаточно быстро их сольная карьера пошла под откос и о команде не было известий до 2005 года. В конце 1995 года Робби стал появляться на страницах авторитетных издательств не в самом трезвом виде и стал завсегдатаем тусовок и попоек. Также он появлялся на концертах группы Oasis в Гластонбери. После громкой ссоры с Братьями Галлахерами Ноэль Галлахер назвал Робби «толстым танцором из Take That». А также, певец полгода судился с BMG из-за пункта в контракте, предотвращающего выпуск каких бы то ни было его сольных песен в случае, если тот покинет Take That. После долгих судебных разбирательств Уильямс объявил, что подписан на Chrysalis Records. Как раз в тот период вышел дебютный сингл певца Freedom, кавер на песню Джорджа Майкла. Позже певец отмечал, что выпустить кавер в качестве первого сингла было не очень хорошей идеей. Но результат стоил того: сингл поднялся в чартах на 26 позиций выше, чем оригинал (№ 2). 1997—1998: Life Thru A Lens и I’ve Been Expecting You В марте 1996 года началась запись первого студийного альбома Робби. Как раз в тот период певец боролся с наркотической и алкогольной зависимостью. Лид-сингл с альбома Old Before I Die стал успешен на родине певца, но был проигнорирован на международном уровне. Следующие два сингла Lazy Days и South Of The Border не были успешными, и лейбл забеспокоился о будущем исполнителя, и тогда был выпущен сингл «Angels», который на сегодня является одной из самых узнаваемых песен певца. Сингл продался тиражом около 2 миллионов копий и помог дебютному лонг-плею подняться на первую строчку Британского чарта альбомов. Было снято два видео на эту песню: оригинальная версия и версия для сингла в рамках компиляции The Ego Has Landed для американской аудитории. В начале 1998 года певец с соавтором Гаем Чемберсом начали работать над новым студийным альбомом. Первым синглом стала песня Millenium, навеянная кинофильмами о Джеймсе Бонде. Песня стала очень успешной в Европе, имея тираж более 400 000 копий. Следующие синглы с альбома (No Regrets и др.) стали особенно успешны в Латинской Америке. Когда сам альбом вышел в октябре 1998 года, он сразу занял лидирующие строчки в чартах и собрал огромное количество наград и номинаций на престижных церемониях. 1999—2001: Sing When You’re Winning и Swing When You’re Winning thumb|200px|Уильямс позирует перед [[папарацци]] В 1999 году певец начинает своё турне в поддержку второго альбома и попутно выпускает первый DVD Where Egos Dare, куда вошло живое выступление в Slane Castle и «making of» альбома Sing When You’re Winning. Первым синглом с третьего альбома стала песня «Rock DJ», видеоклип на эту песню был отвергнут критиками из-за его кровавого содержания (Уильямс танцует стриптиз и срывает с себя кожу и мышцы, стараясь привлечь внимание девушки), но сама песня стала успешной и сейчас занимает 22 место в списке самых продаваемых синглов на родине певца. «Rock DJ» был номинирован на получение таких наград как «Лучшая песня 2000» от MTV Europe Music Awards, «Лучший сингл года» от BRIT Awards и от MTV Video Music Award за лучшие спецэффекты. Второй сингл Kids в дуэте с Кайли Миноуг вошёл в альбом исполнительницы Light Years. Также Уильямс написал ещё одну песню для этого альбома — Your Disco Needs You. Будущие синглы такие как «Supreme» (который Уильямс записал ещё и на французском) и «Better Man» стали очень популярными и вошли в 10 самых популярных песен во многих странах мира. «Eternity», трек, который не вошел в состав альбома, был представлен летом 2001 года в качестве би-сайда к синглу «The Road to Mandalay». Это был его четвёртый сингл, который занял первое место в Великобритании и разошелся в 70 000 копий на первой неделе продажи только в Англии и занимал первые места хит-парадов во многих странах, включая Германию, Швейцарию, Австрию, Италию и много других. Летом 2001 года Робби Уильямс провел европейское турне. Альбом продержался 91 неделю в Британском хит-параде, разошелся тиражом 2,4 млн экземпляров, становился 8 раз платиновым и был признан 51 лучшим альбомом по продажам в истории Британской музыки. В Европе было продано более 4 млн копий альбома. Летом 2001 года Уильямс прерывает своё турне для записи четвёртого студийного альбома. Альбом был записан в том качестве, о котором всегда мечтал сам исполнитель. В альбоме присутствуют записи в жанре свинг. Первый сингл, который был выпущен, был дуэт с Николь Кидман «Somethin' Stupid». Ремейк песни Френка и Нэнси Синатра стал пятым хитом Робби Уильямса, который занимал первые места во всех британских хит-парадах, а также вошел в пятерку лучших в Германии, Швейцарии, Австрии, Италии, Голландии, Бельгии и Новой Зеландии. Кроме этого, песня стала одной из лучших песен 2001 года и, разойдясь тиражом более чем 200 000 копий, стала серебряной. Когда альбом Sing When You’re Winning был представлен в конце 2001 года, он сразу же стал хитом в Британии, Ирландии, Новой Зеландии, Австрии и т. д. и продался тиражом более 7 млн копий по всему миру. Также песня с него «Beyond the Sea» была саундтреком к мультфильму В поисках Немо. В поддержку альбома певец выступил в Альберт-холле и в декабре 2001 год был выпущен фильм под названием Robbie Williams Live at the Albert Hall. Вскоре он стал лучшим по продажам в Европе и становился 6 раз платиновым в Британии и 2 раза в Германии. 2002—2005: Escapology и Intensive Care В 2002 году певец подписал контракт на £ 80 млн со звукозаписывающей компанией EMI. Это была самая успешная сделка в истории британской музыки. Из-за ссоры со своим постоянным соавтором Гаем Чемберсом из-за прав на написание песен «Angels» и «Let Me Entertain You», композиции «Nan’s Song» и «Come Undone» были записаны без его участия. Большинство треков были записаны в Лос-Анджелесе, куда певец переехал в 2002 году. Первый сингл с альбома «Feel» был записан как пробный вариант. Когда во время работы над альбомом они попытались перезаписать вокал, Уильямсу это не понравилось, так что он решил оставить пробный вариант и выпустил его. Когда в конце 2002 года сингл вышел, то сразу же стал очень популярным во всем мире. Сам альбом, выйдя в ноябре 2002 года, сразу стал успешным более чем в 10 странах мира. В США альбом и занял лишь 43 место в Billboard Albums Chart. Второй сингл из альбома «Come Undone» стал хитом во всем мире, который входил в десятку лучших песен. Но на эту песню было снято достаточно спорное видео, где певец (полностью одетый) занимается сексом с двумя женщинами, что вызвало осуждение со стороны MTV Networks Europe. Третий сингл «Something Beautiful» был написан в Барбадосе. Песня сначала предлагалась Тому Джонсу, но затем была переделана для альбома Робби Уильямса. Сингл вышел летом 2003 года, но не был особо успешным, хотя вошел в десятку лучших песен в Британии, Новой Зеландии и Дании. В видео на эту песню показывали кастинг среди людей, которые хотели лично встретиться с Робби Уильямсом. Было выпущено 3 версии клипа, где было представлено по 3 победителя из разных регионов мира. Летом 2003 года он отправился в турне, в рамках которого посетил и Россию. В октябре 2003 года Уильямс выпускает свой первый концертный альбом Live at Knebworth. Этот альбом очень быстро разошелся в Великобритании, за первую неделю было продано более чем 120 000 копий. Он входил в десятку лучших альбомов по всей Европе, Австралии и Латинской Америке. Этот альбом дважды становился платиновым и разошелся тиражом более 2 000 000 копий только в Европе. Завоевав свою очередную награду как «лучший иностранный исполнитель» на немецкой церемонии Echo Awards, Робби принял участие в съемках голливудского фильма «Любимчик» (De-Lovely) — байопике о великом американском композиторе Коуле Портере — сыграв эпизодическую роль исполнителя песни во время бала главных героев. Кавер на It’s De-Lovely возглавил саундтрек к картине, в которой также приняли участие Шерил Кроу, Элвис Костелло, Аланис Моррисет и др. Фильм был показан на Каннском кинофестивале того года, а спустя полгода оказался и в российском прокате. И хотя Роб остался доволен своей ролью, профессию актера как таковую он считает «нелепой»: «Нет, мне это не очень интересно. Во-первых, меня легко смутить, а, кроме того, во время съемок я сам кажусь себе роботом», — заявлял он. Особенно Уильямса забавляли регулярно возникающие слухи о том, что именно он — первый кандидат на освобождаемую Пирсом Броснаном роль агента 007: «Я, парень из Стока, в роли Бонда? Мне сложно представить подобное». Вскоре была выпущена компиляция Greatest Hits. Релиз в первую же неделю продаж разошелся тиражом в 320 000 копий, став наиболее продаваемым альбомом страны среди подобных сборников и занимал первые места не менее чем в 18 странах. Альбом стал продаваемым в творчестве артиста (более 8.000.000 копий). На альбоме были представлены две новые песни Radio и Misunderstood, которые стали синглами. А вторая из них стала саундтреком к фильму «Бриджит Джонс: Грани разумного».Обе композиции были записаны в сотрудничестве с новым автором — Стефаном Даффи (Stephen Duffy), лидером группы The Lilac Time. Вместе они продолжат работу и над следующим студийным альбомом Роба. Почти одновременно с Greatest Hits была выпущена и новая официальная биография Feel, написанная журналистом и другом Робби — Крисом Хитом (Chris Heath), в разговорах во время турне 2003 года. Поклонники и критики очень высоко ценят эту книгу за откровенность героя, и она по праву стала народным бестселлером. Также Роб присоединился к составу звезд для записи благотворительного сингла «Do They Know It’s Christmas», приуроченному к мировому форуму Live 8, который прошел в июле 2005 года. В феврале 2005 года, спустя восемь лет после выхода в свет «Angels», он стал лучшим синглом за последние 25 лет по версии BRIT Awards в 2005 году. thumb|220px|Уильямс целует фанатку, 2005 год В июле 2005 года после Тура в поддержку альбома Greatest Hits певец выступил на благотворительном концерте Live 8, где исполнил 4 композиции: «We Will Rock You», «Let Me Entertain You», «Feel» и «Angels». Вскоре он объявил об окончании работы над шестым студийным альбомом. Альбом был записан с новым соавтором Стефаном Даффи. В эру альбома Intensive Care были выпущено три успешных сингла Tripping (был очень успешен на радиостанциях в Европе), Advertising Space и Make Pure. В ноябре 2005 года певец получил награду на EMA, «Лучший мужской исполнитель». На церемонии певец исполнил песню Tripping. В 2005 году певец был занесён в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса за то, что в один только день после объявления о мировом турне певца было раскуплено 1,6 млн билетов . После долгого перерыва летом 2006 года, был представлен третий сингл альбома. «Sin Sin Sin» была первой песней, написанной Уильямсом и Даффи вместе, видео на эту песню было показано в Кейптауне, Южная Африка, как раз перед началом его тура. Это был первый сингл Робби Уильямса, который не попал в 20 лучших хитов Британии, а занял только 22 место. В конце концов, было продано 5 млн копий альбома только в Европе, что позволило ему стать 5 раз платиновым (а сейчас продажи достигли 8 млн копий). Но в то же время это был самый худший по продажам студийный альбом Робби Уильямса в Великобритании на тот момент с 1,6 млн копиями. В Бразилии была выпущена компиляция The Best So Far, куда был включён новый сингл «Sin Sin Sin». В это время Гари Барлоу, Марк Оуэн, Говард Дональд и Джейсон Орандж решили реабилитировать группу Take That и выпустили довольно успешную пластинку Beautiful World, но Робби отказался воссоединяться с бывшими товарищами. 2006—2009: Rudebox и Reality Killed the Video Star thumb|left|220px|WIEN 2006 Дебютный сингл этого альбома, который назывался аналогично — «Rudebox», впервые прозвучал на радио BBC Radio 1 в эфире шоу Скотта Милза ещё в июле. Сингл был пущен в эфир, несмотря на не совсем цензурный текст, но на этом настоял сам Роб, чем сразу вызвал негодование общественности, к тому же споры начались и в рядах фанатов по поводу радикального изменения его стиля исполнения. Никто не был готов к такой перемене после проникновенного по лирике и музыке Intensive Care (2005). Британская газета «The Sun» даже назвала «Rudebox» наихудшей песней в истории. Однако корреспондент этой же газеты Виктория Ньютон настаивала, что это был стопроцентный хит. Песня официально была представлена в сентябре 2006 года и заняла в итоге 4 место в хит-параде Великобритании, однако в Германии, Швейцарии и Италии это был хит номер один. Уильямс представил свой самый неожиданный альбом Rudebox 23 октября 2006 года. Он получил разные отзывы: Allmusic оценила его на 4 балла, the NME дала ему 8 из 10 баллов, а Music Week и MOJO дали одинаково позитивную оценку, но некоторые представители британской прессы очень слабо оценили его. Несмотря на первые места в хит-парадах, продажи оставляли желать лучшего, общие продажи в Великобритании были ниже, чем продажи альбома альбома-возвращения группы Take That Beautiful World. Кстати, Роб категорически отказался возвращаться к бывшим товарищам, что даже документальный фильм, посвященный группе и вышедший примерно в те сроки, показал Роба в отрыве от всех остальных ребят. thumb|220px|[[Гамбург, 2006 год]] Rudebox разошелся тиражом около 520 000 в Британии и стал самым худшим по продажам альбомом в стране для самого Роба, но даже при этом получил двойной платиновый статус и побывал на первой строчке британского чарта. Зато в других странах, таких как Германии, Швейцарии, Австрии, Австралии, Финляндии он занимал первые места в хит-парадах и был принят более тепло. Спустя две недели после релиза 8 ноября 2006 года альбом получил двойной платиновый статус и в Европе, что равняется тиражу в 2 млн копий и, тем самым, стал наиболее продаваемым альбомом 2006 года. Он занял 18 место в списке самых продаваемых альбомов 2006 года по всему миру. Промоушн альбома был практически неосуществим из-за того, что Уильямс столкнулся с проблемами личного характера на заключительной части международного Тура, из-за чего даже были отменены ряд концертов. Но на некоторых выступлениях он исполнял сингл «Rudebox», а в декабре в Австралии нашлось место и следующему синглу — «Lovelight». Второй сингл вышел уже после релиза альбома 13 ноября. Он занимал ведущие места в хит-парадах (высшая позиция в Британии — № 8), но не долго. А вот третий сингл «She’s Madonna», включая интересные ремиксы от мировых диджеев, был представлен на европейском радио в конце уже следующего года, в января 2007 года, опережая релиз на физическом носителе, который был запланирован на 5 марта 2007 года. Он занял 16 место в хит-параде синглов в Великобритании, но на протяжении 4 недель занимал 2 позицию в European Airplay Chart и входил в десятку лучших во многих странах Европы. Этот сингл не вышел в Латинской Америке и Австралии, но в радиоэфире этих двух стран он появился. Несмотря на это, он вышел отдельно в Мексике в 4 разных форматах. В августе 2007 года он занял 12 место в американском Billboard — хит-параде танцевальной музыки. Любопытным моментом стала история с треком «The 90’s». Дело в том, что она носит биографический характер и в ней изначально был текст, который сильно ударял по репутации бывшего менеджера Take That Найджела Мартина-Смита, с которым у Робби были разногласия. Текст пришлось изменить на более пристойный, потому что адвокаты Найджела уже были готовы подать в суд на Уильямса. Изменения успели провести за пару недель до выхода альбома, иначе бы существовала большая вероятность, что мы бы увидели Роба в тюрьме — он сам в этом признался в своем блоге в 2011 году. Несмотря на это, на одном из концертов Тура 2006 он «осчастливил» поклонников и прочитал им оригинальный текст. Сингл «Bongo Bong and Je Ne T’Aime Plus» носил локальный характер и был выпущен как третий сингл в Латинской Америке и некоторых других европейских странах вместо «She’s Madonna», и пользовался популярностью на радио. Для рекламы своего альбома Уильямс выпустил серию коротких фильмов, устроив конкурс между фанатами. Получилась любопытная подборка на песни, которые не выходили отдельными синглами. Позднее эти короткие видео были выпущены на переиздании альбома Rudebox в 2011 году. А Нил Теннант из Pet Shop Boys заявил, что в начале 2007 года было продано 4,5 млн копий альбома . Ещё стоит добавить, что Роб задумывал этот альбом как экспериментальный. После успеха «Intensive Care», ставшего его самым продаваемым альбомом в карьере, он вполне заслужил право поработать со звуком, который ему доставлял ностальгию по юношеству, молодости. Возможно, ошибкой стал выбор первого сингла, как потом признается сам певец. Люди, услышав его, попросту не захотели изучать альбом, который стал, пожалуй, самым интересным и разнообразным в его дискографии. Лишь со временем пресса и поклонники музыки стали признавать свою ошибку в оценке альбома. Альбом имел провальный характер относительно самого Робби, но даже в этом состоянии он имел куда больший успех, чем у остальных групп и исполнителей. Коммерческий провал альбома позволил певцу отправиться в творческий отпуск длинной в 2,5 года. После продолжительного отдыха, во время которого певец познакомился со своей будущей женой Айдой Филд, началась запись нового альбома. Возвращение получилось хорошее и эксперименты со звучанием продолжились, а помог ему в этом заслуженный продюсер Тревор Хорн, легендарная песня которого, «Video Killed the Radio Star», была обыграна в названии альбома, хотя Робби говорил, что это совпадение. Несмотря на то, что альбом не содержит себе явных хитов, кроме первого сингла «Bodies», инструментал удивляет разнообразием и особенно скрипкой. Альбом вернул популярность певцу, несмотря на обилие цифровых продаж и наличие более молодых конкурентов. 2010—2011: In and Out of Consciousness и воссоединение с Take That thumb|2009 год В июне 2010 был официально анонсирован второй международный сборник лучших хитов In and Out of Consciousness: The Greatest Hits 1990—2010, подводящий черту под 20-летней музыкальной карьерой. Альбом вышел 11 октября в различных исполнениях: от стандартного до подарочного, который включал в себя и концерт в Берлине 2005, ранее не выходивший на DVD, а также диск би-сайдов и редких песен. Новый альбом, несмотря на сборный характер, хорошо продавался, забравшись на первую позицию в Британии, Германии, Европы, Мира и ряде других стран. С этим достижением Роб стал самым успешным сольным британским исполнителем, оставив позади Дэвида Боуи. Впереди лишь The Beatles, Элвис Пресли, U2 и Мадонна. В Германии Greatest Hits был девятым подряд альбомом № 1, закрепив факт того, что Робби — самый продаваемый артист Германии в 21 веке, а также Великобритании, Италии и Европе. Предварял выход релиза первый и единственный сингл с альбома — Shame (4 октября), песня была написана и исполнена вместе с лидером Take That Гари Барлоу, с которым официально отношения были налажены. Будучи хэдлайнером концерта в поддержку британских солдат Heroes Concert осенью, Робби и Гари впервые исполнили песню вживую, Уильямс также спел и несколько своих лучших песен, завершив вечер финальной Angels. 15 июля на сайтах Take That и Робби была анонсирована новость о том, что Робби возвращается в группу. В оригинальном составе они записали альбом Progress. Альбом стал самым быстро продаваемым в XXI веке и уступил в историческом чарте лишь альбому Oasis — «Be Here Now» (1997). Продержавшись на первой позиции 6 недель подряд, альбом кроме того стал лучшим и в рождественском чарте, а также по итогам года (около 1.800.000 копий). Take That стали самыми продаваемыми артистами 2010-го года, а Робби занял 13 позицию, пополнив альбомные достижения на 800.000+ копий альбомов за прошедший год. А вот The Flood — первый сингл альбома Progress — добрался лишь до второй позиции, но хорошо продавался и получил «золотой статус». Незадолго до выхода альбома был анонсирован европейский тур «Progress Live», стартующий в конце мая 2011 и, по словам ребят на пресс-конференции, на концертах найдется место и сольным композициям Робби. За первый день было продано свыше 1 млн билетов, и это ещё один исторический рекорд. Сильная осенняя промокампания группы не помешала выступать Робби и сольно на тех же шоу, в которых он принимал участие в составе Take That. Поэтому говорить о том, что с сольной карьерой покончено, не приходится, хотя контракт с EMI подошел к концу. В октябре же на прилавках книжных магазинов появилась новая официальная книга Робби — «You Know Me», написанная совместно с другом-журналистом Крисом Хитом (он же автор книги «Feel» за 2004). В январе было анонсировано, что второй сингл альбома — «Kidz», релиз 21 февраля 2011. В связи с боевыми действиями в Северной Африке произошла задержка выхода клипа, который был связан с военными. Впервые песню исполнили на BRIT Awards 2011 15 февраля на открытии церемонии, а позднее Take That получили награду «Лучшая группа», которая стала первой подобной для группы. В общей сложности к этому периоду Роб заработал свою 17 награду на BRIT Awards (и пятую в составе Take That), увеличивая свой рекорд. Однако сингл не столь удачно показал себя в чартах (28 место), да и продажи альбома к тому времени сильно упали. Зато Гэри Барлоу намекнул, что осенью 2011 выйдет переиздание «Progress», также в СМИ появились новости, что на летнем туре Робби исполнит 30-минутный сольный сет. Получили свою награду Take That и на немецкой Echo Awards («самый продаваемый иностранный альбом группы»), представив и в Германии сингл «Kidz». Минула зима, и с началом весны группа во главе с Робби вернулись к деятельности. В рамках традиционной британской акции «Comic Relief» был выпущен новый сингл на песню «Happy Now», а вместе с ним и клип, в котором ребята «встретились» со своими двойниками из надуманной группы Fake That (их сыграли известные британские комики), однако в продаже на физических носителях сингл так и не появился, а был доступен лишь для скачивания, как и видео. На самом же шоу ребята исполнили эту песню в прямом эфире, причем первый и последний раз, хотя ещё в тот момент казалось, что песня обязательно будет звучать в Туре, но… …Чем ближе подходило лето, тем больше подробностей стало появляться в СМИ относительно подготовки к концертам. Во-первых, подтвердился 30-минутный сольный сет Роба в рамках каждого концерта, во-вторых, в качестве специальных гостей (разогревом их называть язык не поворачивается) были приглашены Pet Shop Boys, в-третьих, были озвучены яркие и запоминающиеся цифры: на Тур было затрачено 25 млн долларов, около 2.200.000 человек — его численность, более 20 шеф-поваров приглашены на работу и порядка 50 — каскадеров и танцоров. Тур стал самым успешным в истории группы. Сразу три новые песни стали поочередно темами новых голливудских картин: «Love Love» (OST «Люди Икс: Первый класс»), «When We Were Young» (OST «Мушкетёры)», «Collision Of Worlds» (OST «Тачки 2»), причем если первые два трека — записаны Робби в составе Take That и выпущены не только как синглы, но и в составе переиздания альбома «Progress — Progressed» (8 новых песен), принесшего им возвращение на 1 строчку британского чарта, то последняя — дуэт самого Робби с кантри-исполнителем Брэдом Пэйсли, которого Роб охарактеризовал очень по-доброму: «Я бы хотел иметь такого двоюродного брата, как Брэд. Он — талантливый музыкант и веселый парень. Нам отлично работалось вместе.» 2011—2013: Контракт с Universal и Take the Crown 21 октября 2011 года была объявлена, безусловно, главная новость года: Робби подписал сольный контракт с Universal. По его условиям новый альбом выходит осенью 2012 года. 17 мая 2012 года на престижной церемонии Ivor Novello Awards Take That выиграли награду за вклад в развитии британской музыки — Music Outstanding Contribution to British Music. Несмотря на то, что сам Роб не приехал на вручение, технически награда досталась и ему. Получали её от группы Гари, Ховард и Марк. 4 июня Робби выступил на концерте по случаю празднования Бриллиантового юбилея королевы Елизаветы II, исполнив две песни «Let Me Entertain You» и «Mack The Knife». 3 сентября, на официальном сайте певца было анонсировано, что новый альбом будет называться Take the Crown и его релиз назначен на 5 ноября 2012 года. Диск будет издан в двух версиях: стандартной и делюкс. Также альбом будет издан и на виниле. На альбоме будет присутствовать новая версия песни «Eight Letters», которя есть на альбоме Take That Progress. thumb|left|200px|2015 год 6 октября 2011 года вышел в свет новый проект Роба — Rudebox Radio. Это радио-шоу, во главе с ним в качестве ведущего, записанное в домашней студии, с приглашением своих друзей и близких. 2 часа шуток, прибауток, любимой музыки и скрытых подробностей своих планов. До конца года вышло 3 выпуска RR, включая и специальный рождественский. Также Роб поделился двумя демо-песнями: «Cocaine» и «Ice Cream Headache». Дебютный сингл «Candy» с нового альбома Take the Crown, выпущенный в Великобритании 28 октября, дебютировал на первой строчке Британского чарта синглов, а 11 ноября альбом оказался на первой строке в альбомном чарте, всего через неделю после релиза. Последний раз такое было у артиста только в 2001 году, в эру альбома Swing When You’re Winning, когда и альбом и лид-сингл «Somethin' Stupid» (в дуэте с Николь Кидман) были на лидирующих позициях. На Рождество 2012 года ещё один сингл Робби (в составе благотворительной группы Justice Collective) «He Ain’t Heavy, He’s My Brother» побывал на первом месте Британского чарта синглов , а в июне 2013 года совместная работа с Dizzee Rascal «Goin' Crazy» добралась до пятой строчки того же чартаTop 40 Official UK Singles Archive. 26 ноября 2012 года было объявлено о концертном туре Take the CrownRobbie Williams announces 17-date European stadium tour , который стартовал 14 июня 2013 года. Это первое сольное турне певца за 7 лет, после Close Encounters Tour 2006 года. 18 ноября 2013 года вышел новый альбом «Swings Both Ways», состоящий из каверов и новых песен в жанре свинг. 2013—2017: Настоящее время 9 апреля 2015 года Робби Уильямс впервые выступил в Санкт-Петербурге в рамках тура «Let Me Entertain You», сообщает концертное агентство NCA http://nca.ru/news/detail.php?ID=30928 20 марта 2017 года певец в эфире программы «Пусть говорят» заявил , что был бы не против выступить на Евровидении-2017 с песней от России. «Я обожаю „Евровидение“. Там все так красочно, грандиозное шоу. Я бы хотел представлять Россию на „Евровидении“ — я так просто это сейчас заявляю, а мой менеджер уже схватился за голову. Но я хотел бы представлять Россию на конкурсе. Давай, Россия, мы сможем победить», — непринужденно сообщил британский певец. Подобные рассуждения, витающие в воздухе последнее время в преддверии конкурса, связаны с тем, что руководитель СБУ Василий Грицак неоднократно заявлял , что выдвинутая от России представительница — певица Юлия Самойлова, может быть не допущена на территорию Украины в связи с её концертом состоявшимся в Крыму в 2015 году. Другие проекты Воссоединение с Take That Успех в Северной Америке После его всемирного успеха, особенно в Европе, Уильямс подписал контракт со звукозаписывающей компанией Capitol Records в США, которая являлась частью EMI. Робби Уильямс провел всеамериканский рекламный тур, после чего вышел его первый сингл в США и Канаде «Millennium», который занял 72 место в Billboard Hot 100. Альбом «The Ego Has Landed» вышел в США и Канаде в июле 1999 года, но не имел такого успеха как в Европе. Он занял 63 место в U.S. Billboard Albums Chart и 17 место в канадском Sound Scan album chart. Несмотря на это, Уильямс снял достаточно хорошее видео, за что был представлен MTV Video Music Awards в номинации «Лучший мужской клип». Он не выиграл, но это помогло продажам альбома. После такого поворота событий певец решил сконцентрироваться на Европе, Австралии и Латинской Америке, где уже был большой звездой. Совместная работа Видеоигра 22 июля 2010 года вышла видеоигра «We Sing Robbie Williams» в жанре караоке с участием Уильямса. Игра выпущена Nordic Games в рамках контракта с EMI. Личная жизнь В феврале 2007 года Робби лечился в реабилитационном центре г. Тусон от пристрастия к таким лекарствам, как ксанакс, вароксетин и викодин, а также энергетическому напитку Lucozade вЗаметка в The Sun Отношения В 2006 году Робби познакомился с американской актрисой Айдой Филд, с которой в 2007 году начал встречаться. 7 августа 2010 года они поженились в Лос-Анджелесе. 17 сентября 2012 года у Робби Уильямса и Айды Филд родилась дочь, её назвали Теодорой Роуз Уильямс (Тедди). 27 октября 2014 года у них родился второй ребёнок — сын Чарлтон Валентин. Благотворительность 28 мая на стадионе Олд Траффорд, что в Манчестере, был сыгран очередной, четвёртый по счету благотворительный матч Soccer Aid, в котором Роб выступил капитаном команды. Новые звезды ТВ, кино, футбола и много актеров из Голливуда. Матч удался и закончился победой сб. Англии, после чего Робби и Дж. Уилкс подняли кубок над головой на радость своих партнеров и не только. Мероприятие принесло 4 млн.фунтов, которые пошли на поддержку детям, которую им оказывает UNICEF. Кстати, перед матчем Роб и Джонни посетили столицу Мексики, подготовив документальный фильм о проблемах в этих районах. Его показали перед матчем. В общей сложности, за 4 матча (2006, 2008, 2010, 2012) Soccer Aid заработал 11,5 млн.фунтов. Сексуальная ориентация Британский суд признал, что все сообщения в прессе о гомосексуальности Робби — клевета. Певец отсудил «существенную сумму» в порядке компенсации за причиненный моральный ущерб. Сам Роб на заседании суда не присутствовал, но его адвокаты добились официальных извинений издательств: их представители признали, что оклеветали певцаThe truth about Robbie Williams. Достижения и награды Робби Уильямс продал больше всего альбомов на территории Великобритании, а также получил больше всего BRIT Awards за всю историю премии (12 сольных наград и 5 вместе с Take That). Певец продал 70 миллионов записей по всему миру, является самым продаваемым зарубежным исполнителем в Латинской Америке. Уильямс был занесён в Книгу рекордов Гиннесса после того, как он анонсировал свой Тур в поддержку альбома Intensive Care: 1,6 миллионов билетов было продано за один день. Певец был включён в Британский Зал музыкальной славы после того, как был выбран «лучшим певцом 90-х». Шесть его альбомов входят в Топ-100 наиболее продаваемых альбомов в Объединённом Королевстве. Кроме того, на сегодняшний день он наиболее продаваемый певец не латиноамериканец в Латинской Америке с 3 млн проданных копий альбомов. И самый успешный исполнитель в Европе в 21 веке, в мире же — третий после Эминема и Бритни Спирс. Дискография ; Студийные альбомы * «Life Thru A Lens» (1997) * «I've Been Expecting You» (1998 (Соединённое Королевство) / 2002 (США)) * «Sing When You're Winning» (2000) * «Swing When You're Winning» (2001) * «Escapology» (2002) * «Intensive Care» (2005) * «Rudebox» (2006) * «Reality Killed the Video Star» (2009) * «Take the Crown» (2012) * «Swings Both Ways» (2013) * «Under The Radar» Vol.1 (2014) * «Heavy Entertainment Show» (2016) ;Сборники * «The Ego Has Landed» (1999) (выпущен только в Северной Америке) * «Greatest Hits» (2004) ;Концертные альбомы * «Live at Knebworth» («Live Summer 2003» в США) (2003) DVD * «Angels» (20.12.1999) * «Where Egos Dare» (13.11.2000) (Сборник различных эксклюзивных материалов (включая записи живых выступлений) * «Live At The Albert» (3.12.2001) (Концерт в Royal Albert Hall) * «Nobody Someday» (8.07.2002) (Диск посвященный европейскому турне Робби) * «The Robbie Williams Show» (31.03.2003) (Выступление в лондонской Pinewood Studio в октябре 2002 года) * «What We Did Last Summer (Live at Knebworth)» (24.11.2003) (Концерт в Небворте (за три дня его посетили более 330 000 зрителей) Издан на двух дисках (на первом сам концерт, на втором дополнительные материалы) * «And Through It All (Robbie Williams Live 1997-2006» (10.11.2006) (Двухдисковый сборник лучших выступлений с 1997 по 2006 годы) Robbie Williams: In And Out Of Consciousness: Greatest Hits 1990—2010 (2 DVD) * «Live in Tallinn» (готовится) Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * * * Российский фан-сайт о Робби Уильямсе * Переводы песен Робби Уильямса * Категория:Робби Уильямс Категория:Лауреаты премии Ivor Novello Awards Категория:Лауреаты премии BRIT Awards Категория:Победители MTV Video Music Awards Категория:Авторы-исполнители Великобритании Категория:Исполнители Capitol Records Категория:Поп-вокалисты Великобритании Категория:Авторы-исполнители Англии